


9.8m/s

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 角色死亡！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 角色死亡。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 1





	9.8m/s

土方十四郎今天没有抽烟。  
他掏了掏胸口的口袋，后知后觉想起自己昨天已将所有的烟一把火烧了个干净。  
对于坂田银时去世这件事他仍然没有实感。即使在战场上送走了无数的队友，他还是无法想象银时死的情景——现在说接受比较贴合。  
他曾以为白毛混蛋会死在哪次过于拼命的任务中，却从未构建过他躺在病床上的画面，鼻腔里充满消毒水的味道。  
土方惯于想象银时充满活力的样子，因而到了真正该送别的日子，却局促得连手脚都不知往哪儿放，想要点一支烟，却因为眼前病床上的人作罢。  
医生说是器官衰竭。断过的肋骨、反复被划开的左肩、粉碎的肩胛骨，所有破碎过的一切构成了眼下这副局面。  
伤好得快不代表他是钢铁之躯，不是疤痕体质不代表银时不会留下伤痕。而在这之前，很少有人将银时与脆弱这个词联系起来，或许神乐无心中揭过他的底，却被众人当作了日常的玩笑。  
“你们怎么可以把小银一个人丢在那里！我要去陪他。”神乐抓着伞说。“小银可是很怕孤单的哦。”  
那时他只是悄悄腹诽，整天没正形的万事屋老板会怕孤单？恐怕有JUMP和草莓牛奶就够他虚度一天的时光了吧。  
可是后来土方一次又一次见过他脆弱又害怕孤单的样子。在第一次打落虚的面具后，在高杉躺在他怀里时，在一切的一切结束之后，在自己进入他而他流泪时。  
活着不容易，死了虽不够绚烂，却比活着的人早一步解脱。  
银时躺在病床上，除去些微的气力不支，和往常并无两样，还是没心没肺地笑着，甚至安慰忍不住哭泣的神乐，“等你变成满头白发的欧巴桑再见到银桑，我还是这样帅气哦。“  
接着就是些骗小孩的谎话，什么我死了就会变成天上的星星啦，你们要记得给银桑唱化作千风啦。  
土方猜他脑子里大约在想高杉，那个不久前死在他怀里的男人。  
这样他们见面的时候还是彼此最熟悉的样子。  
银时曾对他说起过他和高杉的约定。如果我死了，老师就交给你了。他学着高杉的语调对土方复述。我说，别死了。银时最后忍不住笑了，笑出了眼泪。土方不知道原来人可以流出这么多水分。  
土方君，最后我杀死了老师，他也没能活下来。  
你说是不是因为我先违背了约定呢？  
土方张了张嘴，不知道怎么回答，虽然他知道第二天银时肯定会装作这场对话没有发生。只是幸好银时也不需要回答。他们默契地沉默，默契地失眠，默契地看着天色一点点变亮。  
等到病房里只剩土方和银时的时候，银时终于放下了扬起的嘴角，静静地看着还穿着真选组制服的土方。  
喂。他的声音里没了面对神乐时强装出的轻松，像层层叠叠的礼物包装纸散开，最小的盒子里竟然什么也没有。但土方十四郎敢肯定，银时是快乐的。  
这快乐让他不快乐，这快乐让他心碎。  
他不像虚拥有千年的生命，大约这二十七年就已经够他活了。  
土方君，他轻轻念完土方的名字微微扯起嘴角笑了，土方也许该庆幸，他念起自己时是开心的。  
记得少吃点蛋黄酱哦？他弯了弯眼角，当心高血脂。  
土方自觉眼眶发烫，却也只好强行咽了口口水，勉强反驳他，要你管。  
啊，这样啊。银时看着土方冰块一样的脸，接着说道，那……少抽点烟吧，拜托啦。  
他知道土方吃软不吃硬，这招他用过很多次，没有一次像现在这样好用。  
土方只好点点头。  
银时摊开手，歪歪头，示意他握住自己的手。  
好啦，别来得太早啊。银时握住土方的右手，轻轻晃动了几下，当作一个约定。

银时的告别式就在第二天，  
他想起第一次见到银时的场景，白毛笨蛋抛出桂的炸弹，以重力加速度从自己眼前落下，乱糟糟的白色头发被风吹得更加蓬松。  
重力是物质对孤独的反应。那么自己呢？自己是银时对孤独的反应吗？  
土方看着像是睡熟了的银时，突然很想知道问题的答案，即使问题的对象已经永远不会再次睁开眼睛，懒洋洋地骂他蛋黄酱混蛋，或在关掉电灯的房间里用牙齿轻轻咬住他的肩膀，舔去他淌下的汗水，再垂下眼睛露出落寞的微笑。  
重力加速度是9.8m/s，可你靠近我的加速度比这要慢得多，所以，不是，对吧？  
土方轻轻碰了一下银时苍白到几近透明的脸颊，突然觉得焚烧的香烛有些熏眼睛。  
对，不是。  
他转身坐回最后一排，不经意用衣袖抹了一下眼睛。  
啊，真熏人。  
他下意识想要摸出一根烟，又想起这是决定戒烟的第一天。  
昨天夜里，因为各种原因，只有他和神乐留在了太平间，前者是因为知道银时怕孤单，后者则是记住了银时怕孤单。  
他们坐在空荡荡的房间里，黑暗中只有点燃的香烟一明一暗。  
神乐突然看着土方出声道，税金小偷，阿银有没有让你少抽烟？  
为什么这么问？土方转头看着脸上泪痕未干的少女。  
因为他以前就有和我们说过呀。神乐擦擦脸。他说怕你会得肺癌。  
我猜，原句大概是，蛋黄酱混蛋烟抽太多迟早得肺癌？  
神乐扑哧一下笑了出来。差不多吧。不过阿银不是那个意思，你知道吧？  
土方沉默。他踩灭烟蒂，对神乐说马上回来。  
于是他回到屯所烧掉了自己全部的香烟。  
土方跪坐在最后一排，心里默默计算当初自己靠近银时的加速度。  
一起吃饭算一吗？一起喝酒呢？  
他突然放弃了。  
反正以后有的是时间。

**Author's Note:**

> 重力是物质对孤独的反应。  
> 来自《真心半解/The Half of It》  
> 我是个悲观的人，好多时候希望银时不如死了，活着也没什么好快乐，这篇就是脑子里的What if。
> 
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


End file.
